Witness World Tour Wiki
|} The Revival Tour[2] was the second solo concert tour by Selena Gomez, in support of her second solo studio album Revival (2015). The tour began inLas Vegas, Nevada at the Mandalay Bay Events Center on May 6, 2016, and concluded in Auckland, New Zealand at the Vector Arena on August 13, 2016.[3] Contents hide *1Background and development *2Concert synopsis *3Set list *4Shows *5Cancelled shows *6References **6.1Notes **6.2Citations Background and development On October 1, 2015, Gomez announced that she would be begin touring North America in late spring of the following year in support of her album Revival(2015). When discussing the tour in a video posted to her fans on Instagram, Gomez stated: I have a very exciting announcement: I am launching my Revival World Tour. I will be going through the US and Canada from May to July and then later in the year going overseas. She also announced that fans could purchase a Revival bundle with early ticket access.[4] In a statement to Entertainment Weekly, Gomez stated: I am ready to get back on the road and see my fans in person! This album marks a new and very important chapter in my life. I cannot wait to get on stage and perform this new material.[5] The first leg took place in North America across the United States and Canada. The leg ran from May to July 2016. DNCE served as the main opening act in North America with the exception of Vancouver, Winnipeg, Ottawa, and Anaheim.[6] Bea Miller opened from May 6, 2016 through June 15, 2016 and July 9, 2016, Tyler Shaw opened in Vancouver, Winnipeg, and Ottawa,[7] Bahari opened from June 17, 2016 through July 8, 2016,[8] and Charlie Puth opened in Anaheim.[9] On March 15, 2016, Quebec City Summer Festival 2016 announced Gomez as a main headliner of the festival in Quebec City.[10] The second leg took place across Asia. Announcements for the Asia leg was announced through each city individually rather than one big announcement.[11][12][13][14][15] The leg ran from July 23, 2016 through August 3, 2016. Opening acts included Gentle Bones in Singapore, Jai Waetford in Bangkok, Darren Espanto in Manila, and DNCE returning as an opening act in Tokyo. Gomez was scheduled to perform her very first shows in China, but reports came out that she was allegedly banned by Chinese authorities due to support of Dalai Lama.[16] The third leg took place across Oceania.[17] The leg ran from August 6, 2016 through August 13, 2016. DNCE returned once again as the opening act for Oceania. Gomez had plans to tour across Europe and Latin America, but unfortunately had to cancel due to anxiety and depression caused by lupus.[18] After the Oceania leg ended, on August 30, 2016, Gomez checked into rehab to focus on her mental health.[19] Concert synopsis The show begins with Gomez' shadow behind a curtain posing while performing the first verse of 'Revival'. Right before the chorus, the curtain drops as Gomez walks on the stage during the chorus – wearing a skin colored sparkly catsuit The song ends and pyramid-type objects surround Gomez. The objects move – revealing Gomez now in an attachable cut-out black dress over the catsuit, performing 'Same Old Love'. The objects surround Gomez again, then leaving to show that the black dress has been removed and is once again in her catsuit. Gomez proceeds to perform a remixed version of 'Come & Get It'. After the song ends, she greets the crowd and performs 'Sober'. She then exits the stage for a costume change. Once she leaves, Gomez appears on the screen wearing different outfits while an instrumental version of 'The Heart Wants What It Wants' plays. The screen rises and Gomez walks through a cloud of smoke, wearing a black catsuit and dress, performing 'Good For You'. She then performs 'Survivors', 'Slow Down', and a remixed version of 'Love You Like A Love Song'. After talking to the crowd for a moment, she performs 'Hands To Myself' before exiting for another change. Another interlude plays, and Gomez comes on, with her hair in a French-braid, wearing a tan leotard with a transparent dress over top. She performs 'Who Says'. After, she thanks the crowd and talks to them. She then sits at the piano (that has been rolled onstage) and performs 'Transfiguration', transitioning into 'Nobody'. She then explains that she has been writing songs for fun and performs a new, unreleased song titled, 'Feel Me'. She exits the stage afterwards. Another interlude plays while inflatable roses rise from the sides of the stage up to the ceiling. Gomez enters on an Latin-type carriage (wearing a gold leotard) and performing 'Me & My Girls', transitioning into 'Me & The Rhythm'. She then performs 'Body Heat' with her dancers, before getting on the carriage and leaving for a final costume change. The last interlude plays and Gomez enters in a multi-colored leotard with a jacket over top. She performs a cover of 'Sweet Dreams'. She then talks to the crowd for a final time, asking for them to dance and to have fun for the last songs. She performs 'Kill Em With Kindness' and leaves, re-entering immediately to perform 'I Want You To Know'. She then sits down to perform the beginning part of a remix of 'Revival'. She gets up, dances, and bids farewell to the audience before leaving the stage, thus ending the show. Set list This set list is representative of the show on May 14, 2016 in Vancouver, British Columbia. It is not representative of all concerts for the duration of the tour.[20] #"Revival" #"Same Old Love" #"Come & Get It" #"Sober" #"Good for You" #"Survivors" #"Slow Down" #"Love You like a Love Song" #"Hands to Myself" #"Who Says" #"Transfiguration" (Hillsong Worship cover) #"Nobody" #"Feel Me" #"Me & My Girls" #"Me & the Rhythm" #"Body Heat" #"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" (Eurythmics cover) #"Kill Em With Kindness" #"I Want You to Know" #"Revival" (Remix) Notes [show] Shows Cancelled shows Categoría:Navegación